dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Joan Rogers, Rod's fiancee * "Emerald Ed" Reilly, Rod's dad * , ex prizefighter, Rod's manservant ** (For these first few issues of this series, this guy's last name is "Shea," later it changes to "Dunn.") Antagonists: * Boss Slane * Fritz Kritzar * Slane's thugs * Slane's corrupt firemen * Kritzar's thugs Other Characters: * Mr Wilton, Ed Reilly's friend * a railroad engineer * two state troopers Locations: * the Reilly Estate ** Wherever it is, it's four hours away, by fast airplane, from Ozark Wells. * Ozark Wells, Oklahoma ** in eastern Oklahoma. Vehicles: * Rod's airplane ** single-engine two-seat low-winged fighter plane, blue ** armed with machine guns * Joan's airplane ** single-engine two-seat high-winged observation plane, red | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Warden of Westmoor Prison Antagonists: * Rock Gatty * Spike Other Characters: * Harry Klare * John Hilt Locations: * Westmoor Prison | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gay Nolan * Dr. Dave Blair * Detective Monahan Antagonists: * Dr. Grimes * Torg * one other henchman Other Characters: * Sigmund Arno, famous pianist | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Murphy ** (Formerly it was "Captain Murphey" but now has stabilized as "Captain Murphy.") Antagonists: * Baldy Bushwhack Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective O'Flarity Antagonists: * Fatso Dowd Other Characters: * Dan and Sarah Wagner Locations: * a farmhouse in the mountains upstate | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * spies Other Characters: * cops Locations: * area ** One Barclay Boulevard = Sandra's home address ** Old Jackson Mansion, on a remote peninsula on Chesapeake Bay Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jean Caldwell, Roy's fiancee Antagonists: * ** unnamed White House pageboy infiltrator ** three gunmen ** several armored-car and tank crews ** high-ranking Nazi officer Other Characters: * ** and his chauffeur Locations: * ** Jean Caldwell's mansion ** Items: * purple mist, chemically produced * purple glasses, for seeing through the purple mist | Notes = * The Pinball Racket is reprinted in . * This issue features the final appearance of Chic Carter's secret identity, "the Sword." * Firebrand: Boss Slane's death seemingly negated all of his legal maneuverings in gaining control of the townspeople's farms, or something. One state trooper summed things up: "Slane's dead? Then corruption in these parts is dead too." * Also appearing in this issue of Police Comics were: ** Eagle Evans: (The Double Agent) by Clark Williams ** Steele Kerrigan: (The Motorcycle Cop Murder) by Al Bryant ** Dick Mace: "Pearls of Peril" by Robert M. Hyatt | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Police Comics #3 entire issue * Police Comics #3 index entry * Police Comics #3 "Steele Kerrigan: (The Motorcycle Cop Murder)" / story online }}